


Surprise!

by RavineMichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baking, Daddy Kink, Ddlg relationship, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, i had a lot of fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/pseuds/RavineMichelle
Summary: Kakashi comes home to a sweet surprise on his birthday.





	Surprise!

Kakashi certainly didn’t expect to come home to the smell of freshly baked cake and the overpowering smell of sugar after his long day. Nor did he expect to see his two girls sliding across the floor in their attempts to get to him.

 

“Daddy-“ Sakura called, her socks making her drift across the hardwood.

 

“Welcome home!” Hinata finished, the smile on her face open, shining.

 

Kakashi smiled, taking off his surgical mask and opened his arms to catch both of his girls in his arms, their momentum causing his back to hit the wall.

 

“Hello darlings. What do I smell?” He chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of each of their heads. He waited until they stepped away to toe off his shoes and shrug out of his suit jacket. He watched them exchange a conspiratorial look as he rolled his shirt sleeves up.

 

“We…um.” Hinata began, picking at her pinkie nail nervously. She casted her gaze back at Sakura, who bit her lip.

 

_What had these girls done?_

“We wanted to make you something for your Birthday. So we went to the grocery and we bought all the stuff for it and we madeyouacake.” Sakura said, her voice going up in pitch slowly, her words jumbling together.

 

“You made me a what?” Kakashi asked again with an eyebrow quirk.

 

“We made you a cake!” Hinata said, eyes lighting up with a bit of confidence before taking Kakashi’s hand. She began to drag him to the kitchen as she prattled on. “We went out and got the in…ingred…in-gre-di-ents to make it from _scratch_ ,” Hinata exclaimed, and Kakashi grinned as he watched her begin to regress before pulling herself back.

 

She pulled him into the kitchen, and Kakashi reached back to pull Sakura in with them. He looked around at the state of the kitchen with an exasperated sigh.

 

It was an absolute disaster. It must have taken them a few tries to get the recipe right because there were empty eggshells everywhere. Cocoa powder and flour dusted every surface and butter wrappers had been shoved haphazardly into a disposable grocery bag for easy tossing. There was milk and water surrounding the sink that was piled high with dirty mixing bowls. And in the middle of all the chaos was a small round cake, covered in orange frosting and topped with a signature green prohibited symbol.

 

He leaned his torso back, looking at the small coffee table in the living room that had both of the girls coloring supplies out. He casted his eyes to Sakura, who squeezed his hand nervously.

 

“We…ah…We’re sorry, Sir.” She said, her eyes falling. Kakashi sighed softly, pulling her gently into the kitchen. It was difficult to be mad at the both of them. They made him a cake, even though he wasn’t one for sweets.

 

“How about we all clean this up, make dinner, and then we can have cake?” He suggested, and there was a knock on the door. He shot a questioning look to Hinata, who walked past him and grabbed her purse.

 

Take out. The girls had ordered take out, assumingly so he wouldn’t have to cook. Sakura pulled him further into the kitchen before letting go of his hand and moving to put her pink clean up gloves on.

Kakashi began wiping down the counters, listening as Hinata set the table before joining them to finish cleaning. They made quick work of the rest of the mess and sat down for his surprise dinner. He pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before taking his place at the table. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart as he took his helping of miso soup, eggplant and saury.

 

He looked across at his two girls, one humming happily while dishing out her food while the other was nodding along to the other’s tune. Kakashi took a bite of his fish before looking at Hinata.

 

“So what else did you two do while I worked?” He asked, propping an elbow up on the table, gesturing between the two girls before turning back to his food.

 

“We worked on our essays due on Monday. I’ll be happy when I get these credits. This Composition class is so taxing.” The purple haired woman said softly, taking a bite of her rice. Sakura nodded in agreement.

 

“At least we both are in the same class. It makes studying more interesting.” She said, reaching up and adjusting her twin buns she had high on her head.

 

“Just be thankful you don’t have to take any Accounting classes like I did. I enjoy my job but those classes were the worst.” Kakashi said, grinning at the soft giggle he got from Hinata at his words. The girls often liked to poke fun at his ‘boring’ job, but he didn’t mind it. He was left in relative solitude at work and got paid well for his skills. Plus, the mostly normal hours made for easy play date scheduling.

 

After dinner was eaten and after meal chores were finished, Kakashi chuckled as he was steered onto one of the bar stools by Sakura. HInata set the small cake in front of him, and she carefully lit the two candles that she had put into it. He sat dutifully as they sang to him, closing his eyes and blowing out the flames.

 

The cake was cut, his slice noticeably smaller than Sakura’s and Hinata’s. He smiles as he took a bite of the treat, nodding and making a small noise of pleasure at the taste. He looked over to the ladies who were staring at him in anticipation of his verdict.

 

“It tastes great, babygirls. You did a great job.” He said, leaning over the bar and ruffling their hair. The light blush that dusted their cheeks made his stomach flip pleasantly. He was so in love with these two, it was going to kill him one day.

 

“So what did you wish for?” Hinata asked as they cuddled on the couch. Kakashi pulled her, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing, baby girl. It’s hard to wish for something when you don’t have any other wants.” He said softly, shifting away as Sakura came back with her brush. She sat on the floor as he leaned forward to brush her hair out. Hinata stood to get her own brush for her turn.

 

Sakura leaned her head against Kakashi’s thigh as he passed the brush through her hair slowly. The little content sigh she let out made his heart swell, just like it always did.

 

“Happy Birthday, Daddy.” She murmured, and he could tell she was drifting off. Kakashi leaned down and kissed the crown of her hair before continuing with their nightly ritual.

 

“Thanks for helping make it a great one, Sakura.”


End file.
